The present disclosure is generally related to novel glass based articles.
Glass is a brittle material which can sometimes break during use. The fracture toughness of commercially used glasses is usually close to or below 0.8 MPa*m0.5. There are continued desires to obtain glasses, such as transparent glasses, with high fracture toughness to improve damage resistance and/or drop performance.